Soirée oubliée
by Coco wingo
Summary: Booth et Brennan ont oubliés une soirée qu'ils ont passés ensembles!


Soirée oubliée

La nuit est tombée sur Washington, et une douce et fraîche brise se fait sentir en cette nuit d'été. Le docteur Temperance Brennan est dans son bureau et rédige un rapport sur un squelette qu'elle vient d'examiner. Soudain des bruits de pas la font sursauter, elle se retourne et le voit, lui, son partenaire, son ami, celui qu'elle aime en secret depuis trois ans. Seeley Booth.

Brennan: Booth, vous m'avez fais peur, qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Booth: Je suis venu vous chercher, je vous invite à aller boire un verre.

Brennan: C'est gentil mais je ne peux pas j'ai encore du travail, une autre fois peut être.

Booth: Ce n'était pas une question Bones, vous venez avec moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par le bras pour la trainer hors de son bureau.

Brennan: Booth, je peux marcher toute seule vous savez!

Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et continua de la tenir fermement par le bras tout en l'entrainent vers sa voiture. Ils montèrent puis Booth mit le moteur en marche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boite de nuit, Glouglou Waouh! Les partenaires s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent un cocktail. La soirée se passait bien, ils parlaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de rien quand ils burent leur cinquième cocktail.

Booth: Bones, vous dansez avec moi?

Brennan: Oui.

Ils enchainèrent danses après danses peu importe quel soit le rythme les partenaires dansaient et riaient. Un homme tatoué arriva et Brennan ne le quitta plus des yeux.

Booth: (Souriant) Il vous plait, cet homme?

Brennan: Pas lui juste ses peintures de guerre sur son corps.

Booth: Ce sont des tatouages Bones, pas des peintures de guerre. Je connais un endroit où ils en font.

Brennan: C'est où? Vous m'emmenez?

Booth: (Lui prenant la main) Suivez-moi.

Arrivés à la voiture, Booth plaqua Brennan contre la voiture et l'embrassa. Après ce baiser les partenaires partirent vers le tatoueur. Quand ils entrèrent, tout le monde les regarda avec un sourire amusé, l'alcool les rendait euphoriques.

Booth: Salut tout le monde, Ben est là?

Femme: Il est à côté, je vais le chercher.

Booth: Merci.

Un homme avec beaucoup de tatouage arriva et salua Booth.

Booth: Ben, je te présente Temperance c'est une amie.

Ben: Enchanté Temperance.

Brennan: J'aime bien les peintures que vous faites.

Booth: Tatouages Bones.

Brennan: Oui, tatouages.

Ben: Merci, vous en voulez un aussi? Pour les amis ce soir c'est deux pour le prix d'un.

Brennan: Pour moi c'est d'accord, Booth?

Booth: Oui.

Ben: Alors c'est partit!

Le lendemain, Brennan se réveilla allongée sur un lit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se retourna et vit un homme à côté d'elle. L'anthropologue ne se souvenait plus de sa soirée de la veille. Quand elle voulut se lever elle eu un mal de tête terrible. Booth se réveilla et se tourna, il trouva sa partenaire assise sur le lit la tête dans les mains.

Booth: Bones, ça va?

Brennan: Booth? (Elle se retourna et le vit) Oui, ça va, enfin je crois, je ne me souviens plus de rien et j'ai mal au crâne.

Booth: Je ne pourrais pas vous aider à ce sujet pour moi aussi c'est le trou noir.

Brennan: Déjà une chose dont on peut être sûr c'est que nous n'avons pas couché ensembles, puisque nous sommes habillés.

Booth: Oui, nous devrions garder ça pour nous.

Brennan: Vous voulez qu'on dise quoi? On ne se souvient de rien.

Booth: C'est vrai.

Brennan: Je devrais rentrer chez moi me changer pour aller à l'institut.

Booth: Oui, bonne idée, peut-être que notre soirée nous reviendra en mémoire plus tard.

Brennan: Peut-être.

Elle partit. Booth se leva et alla sous la douche, en se savonnant il sentit une douleur dans le bas de son dos mais n'y prêta guère plus d'attention. Cette douleur Brennan aussi la sentit et elle non plus n'y prêta pas plus d'attention pensant que c'était sûrement un hématome ou quelque chose de ce genre. Tout deux partirent à l'institut une fois habillés. L'anthropologue était dans son bureau quand Angela arriva.

Angela: Alors ma chérie cette soirée avec Booth?

Brennan: Comment tu le… (Angela sourit) C'était un piège!

Angela: Racontes moi tout ma chérie.

Brennan: Nous sommes allés boire un verre c'est tout.

Angela: Quand je dis tout c'est TOUT!

Brennan: C'est TOUT ce qui s'est passé Ange. (À peine audible) Enfin, ce dont je me souviens.

Angela: Tu disais quelque chose?

Brennan: Non, rien. Tu voulais me dire autre chose?

Angela: Oui, Zack voudrait te montrer quelque chose.

Brennan: J'arrive.

Elles allèrent sur la plate-forme.

Brennan: Que voulais-tu me montrer Zack?

Zack: Regardez la marque dans le cou, on dirait que la victime a reçut une injection.

Elle regarda de plus près pendant un petit moment.

Brennan: Bien Zack, Hodgins pourrais-tu savoir ce qui lui a été injecté?

Hodgins: Je m'y colle tout de suite.

???: Bones, il faut que je vous parle.

Brennan: Je travail Booth.

Booth: C'est important (à son oreille) C'est à propos de la soirée d'hier.

Brennan: J'arrive.

Angela: Je le savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre vous hier soir.

Booth: Bones, on s'était mit d'accord sur le faite…

Brennan: Non, Ange nous sommes juste aller boire un verre, c'est tout.

Elle prit Booth par le bras et l'entraina dans on bureau où elle prit bien soin de ferme la porte et les stores, Brennan savait qu'Angela les observerait.

Booth: Pourquoi vous avez fermé les stores? (Avec son sourire charmeur) Vous voulez continuer ce que nous avons commencé hier?

Brennan: Commencé quoi?

Booth: Ce matin j'ai croisé des amis qui étaient au même endroit…

Brennan: Ne tournez pas autour du pot Booth.

Booth: Ils nous on vus nous embrasser.

Brennan: Nous nous sommes embrassés?

Booth: Oui, et d'après ce qu'ils ont dit ce n'était pas juste un petit baiser.

Brennan: Vous voulez dire que nous nous sommes embrassés à pleine bouche?

Booth: Oui, et le pire c'est que je ne me souviens de rien.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, ce qui lui extorqua une grimace de douleur quand il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et il l'embrassa passionnément. Brennan le repoussa à contre cœur mais pour lui ce n'était rien de plus que de la plaisanterie.

Brennan: Non, mais ça va pas? Pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé?

Booth: (Avec un grand sourire) Depuis que je sais que nous nous sommes embrassés je me demande comment c'était d'embrasser Temperance Brennan. Maintenant je le sais, merci d'avoir répondu à ma question Bones.

Brennan: Non, mais vous n'allez vraiment pas bien Booth, il faut que vous retourniez voire votre psy.

Booth: Bones, calmez-vous ce n'était qu'un baiser et en plus ce n'ai pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait.

Brennan: Peut-être mais nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal alors ça ne compte pas.

Booth: (Vexé par ce qu'elle venait de dire) Nous avions bu c'est vrai mais nous nous sommes quand même embrassés et si nous l'avons fait c'est peut-être aussi parce que nous en avions envie!

Il partit laissant Brennan sans voix dans son bureau. Elle s'assit sur le canapé perdue dans ses pensées. Il venait de dire qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, et elle qui pensait que c'était juste de la plaisanterie, qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Ce serait elle trompée? Quelqu'un arriva, la sortant de ses pensées.

???: Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Booth?

Brennan: Rien, juste une divergence d'opinons sans importance.

Elle avait dit ses mots le regards perdu dans le vide, Angela savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

Angela: Tu sais que tu peux tout me raconter.

Brennan: Je sais mais ce n'est vraiment rien d'important.

Connaissant son amie mieux que personne, Angela laissa tomber. Brennan ne dirait rien, en tout cas pas pour le moment.

Angela: Je sais qu'il y a autre chose et que tu ne veux pas en parler pour le moment mais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, d'accord?

Brennan: D'accord.

Elle sourit, Angela avait raison sur un point, Brennan ne lui avait pas tout dit. De retour dans son bureau l'artiste passa un appel, le correspondant décrocha immédiatement.

???: Booth.

Angela: Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Brennan?

Booth: Rien pourquoi?

Angela: Je viens d'aller la voire et elle ne va vraiment pas bien.

Booth: (S'inquiétant) Comment ça pas bien?

Angela: Ses paroles ont vides et elle à le regard perdu dans le vide.

Booth: Elle vous a dit quelque chose?

Angela: Non, sinon je ne vous aurais pas appelé pour vous demander ce qui s'est passé. Alors?

Booth: Alors quoi?

Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Brennan qu'il n'avait pas tout écouté de ce qu'Angela lui disait.

Angela: Et bien qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Booth: Rien d'important, Bones ne va vraiment pas bien?

Angela: Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, dans sa tête des questions sans réponses doivent se bousculer et vous savez très bien qu'elle veut toujours avoir la réponse à toutes les questions.

Booth: Oui, je sais.

Angela: Vous devriez parler.

Booth: Je lui ai tout dis tout à l'heure.

Angela: Pour vous peut-être mais pour elle non.

Booth: Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire alors c'est gentil de vous inquiéter pour Bones mais je n'ai rien à lui dire. (Il raccrocha)

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans presque trop de problèmes, Brennan avait mit ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur son travail, elle avait toujours cette douleur dans le bas de son dos et n'en savait toujours pas la cause. C'est que quand l'anthropologue voulut attraper quelque chose en hauteur que Zack le vit, son T-shirt un peu court avait légèrement remonté.

Zack: Vous avez un tatouage docteur Brennan?

Brennan: Un tatouage?

Zack: Oui, dans le bas du dos.

Brennan: Le bas du dos?

La douleur était donc due à ça, un tatouage. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes et regarda ce tatouage dans la glace. Un petit ange qui tenait un cœur où il était inscrit «I love you Seeley».

Brennan: Ce n'est pas possible!

Elle remit son T-shirt correctement et sortit des toilettes elle devait trouvait Zack pour qu'il ne dise rien. Il était sur la plate-forme.

Brennan: Zack, j'ai besoin de te parler et vite.

Il le suivit dans son bureau, Brennan ferma la porte et s'installa dans son fauteuil.

Brennan: Tu as parlé à quelqu'un de mon tatouage?

Zack: Non.

Brennan: Très bien, j'aimerais vraiment que tu gardes ça pour toi s'il te plait, personne ne doit le savoir alors tu l'oublie.

Zack: Je ne dirais rien seulement si vous me le montrez.

Brennan: C'est du chantage, Zack?

Zack: Oui.

Brennan: Depuis quand fais-tu du chantage?

Zack: Depuis que Booth me l'a apprit, c'est très utile parfois.

Brennan: (à peine audible) Je vais le tuer.

Zack: Alors, je peux le voir?

Brennan: Mais tu me promets que tu ne diras rienà personnemême contre du chantage?

Zack: Oui.

Elle se leva et souleva son T-shirt pour que Zack voie son tatouage. Que ne faut-il pas faire pour le silence de quelqu'un.

Zack: C'est…

Brennan: Aucun commentaire Zack, l'alcool fait faire des choses que l'ont ne veut pas obligatoirement. Tu ne diras rien? (Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ça)

Zack: (La prenant dans ses bras) Non, je vous le jure docteur Brennan.

Depuis un certain temps Zack était beaucoup plus mure, même s'il croyait tout ce que les autres lui disaient et surtout Booth. Et ça au plus grand désespoir d'Angela, il ne se faisait plus avoir par ses ruses.

Brennan: (Lâchant Zack) Merci Zack.

Zack: C'est normal.

???: J'ai le nom de la victime et Jack ce qui lui a était injecté.

Brennan: On arrive Ange. (Zack partit)

Angela: Tu vas bien ma chérie?

Brennan: Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

La journée se fini bien, les fouines avaient le nom de la victime et la cause de sa mort. Alysson Touchau 20 ans morte d'une overdose de cocaïne, mais ce n'était pas une mort accidentel alors Brennan devra travailler avec Booth ce qui ne la réjouissait pas le moins du monde. Le soir dans son appartement, l'agent se lavait quand on sonna à la porte, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et alla ouvrir.

Booth: Rebecca? Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Parker: Salut papa.

Rebecca: J'ai besoin que tu gardes Parker ce soir, j'ai une réunion importante.

Booth: D'accord, de toute façon je ne faisais rien de spécial ce soir.

Parker: (Sautant dans les bras de son père) Super!

Booth: (Le faisant tourner dans les airs) Oui, c'est super mon bonhomme.

Parker: Bones viendra aussi?

Booth: (Avec un air triste) Je ne pense pas mon bonhomme, elle a du travail.

Rebecca: Très joli ton tatouage Seeley, ça à l'air de bien aller avec le docteur Brennan.

Booth: Mon tatouage?

Rebecca: Oui, celui dans le bas de ton dos.

Booth: Je n'ai pas de tatouage dans le bas de mon dos.

Parker: (Regardant le dos à son père) Si papa, c'est un petit ange avec un cœur où c'est écrit «I love you Temperance».

Il courut dans la salle de bain et le vit, il resta un moment à le regarder.

Rebecca: Seeley, ça va?

Booth: Oui, tout va bien.

Rebecca: Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard.

Booth: Oui.

Elle partit et Parker le rejoint dans la salle de bain.

Parker: C'est vrai que t'es amoureux de Bones, papa?

Booth: Malheureusement.

Parker: Pourquoi malheureusement?

Booth: Pour rien mon bonhomme, pour rien.

Pendant que Booth s'habilla Parker regardait la télévision quand il eu une idée. Il prit le portable de son père et l'appela, il voulait la voire. Elle décrocha.

???: Je n'ai pas envie de vous parler Booth.

Parker: Ce n'est pas papa, Bones.

Brennan: Parker, pourquoi c'est toi qui a le téléphone de ton père?

Parker: Il est en train de s'habiller et je voudrais que tu viennes ce soir s'il te plait.

Brennan: Ton papa est au courant?

Parker: Non, mais j'ai envie de te voir, je t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

Brennan: Non, je ne peux pas je suis désolée.

Parker: S'il te plait Temperance, s'il te plait.

Il savait que quand son père appelait Brennan par son prénom elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser alors il espérait que pour lui ce soit pareil.

Brennan: Bon, d'accord mais pas longtemps alors.

Parker: Super! Merci Bones.

Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Parker qui ouvrit la porte et quand il la vit, il lui sauta dans les bras.

Parker: Bones!

Brennan: Salut bonhomme.

Booth: C'est qui Parker? (Il arriva et vit Brennan) Bones, qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Brennan: Parker voulait que je vienne.

Booth: Et moi qui croyais que vous vouliez vous excuser.

Brennan: (Commençant à s'énerver) M'excuser? Mais de quoi?

Booth: Pour ce matin.

Brennan: (énervée) Parce que c'est à moi de m'excuser? C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé, pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Temperance Brennan.

Booth: (énervé) Parce que ça ne vous a pas plut? Il fallait me le dire!

Brennan: Là n'est pas la question Booth. (Elle partit en pleurs)

Parker: (En pleurs) Je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée avec Bones mais t'as tout gâché, je te déteste.

Lui aussi partit en pleurs. Booth se retrouva seul, son fils était partit et lui avait dit qu'il le détestait et la femme qu'il aime, elle aussi était partit. Tous les deux partis en pleurs à cause de lui. Il pensait que Parker allait revenir vite mais il s'était trompé, cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'il était partit, il paniqua. Brennan marchait le long des rue de Washington quand une voix qu'elle connaît l'appela, elle se retourna et le vit en pleurs.

Brennan: Parker, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul? Où est ton père?

Parker: Je le déteste.

Brennan: (Se mettant à son niveau) Il ne faut pas dire ça Parker.

Parker: Il à tout fichu en l'air, je voulais juste passer une bonne soirée avec toi et lui.

Brennan: Viens, je te ramène.

Parker: Non, je ne veux pas retourner avec lui, je veux rester avec toi. S'il te plait.

Brennan: D'accord, je vais à l'institut, ce n'est pas loin.

Parker: Merci Bones.

Ils arrivèrent à l'institut, ils étaient passés prendre quelque chose à manger et des bonbons. Les amis avaient finis de manger quand le téléphone de Brennan sonna, elle décrocha.

Brennan: Brennan.

???: (Affolé) Bones, savez vous où est Parker?

Brennan: Booth, qu'est ce qui se passe?

Elle voulait savoir ce qu'elle devait lui dire, Parker lui fit signe qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.

Booth: (Encore plus affolé parla réponse de Brennan) Parker est partit, vous savez où il est?

Brennan: Ne vous en faites pas il va bien.

Booth: (Un peu soulagé) Il est avec vous?

Brennan: Mais, il ne veux pas vous parler, je suis désolée.

Booth: (énervé) Ce n'est pas à vous de décider si j'ai le droit ou pas de parler à mon fils, passez le moi.

Brennan: (Commençant à s'énerver) Il ne veut pas vous parler, ce n'ai pas mon idée.

Booth: (Vraiment très énervé) Passez-moi Mon fils!

Brennan: (énervée) Il ne veut pas vous parler!

Booth: C'est mon fils et je veux lui parler alors vous allez me le passer MAINTENANT!

Brennan: Non, VOTRE fils ne veut pas vous parler.

Booth: Très bien!

Il raccrocha plus énervé que jamais et prit sa voiture direction l'institut, il savait qu'ils étaient là bas. A peine fut il entré qu'il commença à crier.

Booth: Parker, viens avec moi on rentre! (Il arriva dans le bureau de Brennan) Parker dépêches toi!

Parker: Non, je ne veux pas rentrer avec toi, je reste ici avec Bones.

Booth: Parker, tu viens avec moi maintenant!

Brennan: Calmez-vous Booth!

Il frappa Brennan qui tomba au sol, jamais il n'avait était comme ça. Elle saignait, Parker s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

Booth: (Prenant Parker par le bras) Viens on rentre!

Parker: Non, t'es plus mon père, t'as fais mal à Bones, je te déteste!

Il s'écroula au sol en pleurs ces mots sortis de la bouche de son fils lui avaient frappés en plein cœur. Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui faire Brennan s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras en le berçant. Toute sa colère s'était envolée pour faire place au chagrin.

Brennan: Il ne le pensait pas Booth, Parker vous aime.

Parker: Elle a raison papa, je suis désolé.

Booth: Comment vous pouvez être si gentille alors que j'ai étais horrible avec vous?

Brennan: Ce n'était pas vous, vous étiez énervé et inquiet.

Il se sera plus fort contre elle et passa ses mains dans son dos, elle fit pareil mais quand tous les deux passèrent leurs mains sur le tatouage de l'autre ils grimacèrent de douleur.

Booth/Brennan: Je vous ai fais mal?

Brennan: C'est rien d'important.

Booth: Pareil pour moi.

Il croyait avoir deviné alors Parker vérifia son idée.

Parker: Bones mets toi debout et papa aussi juste à côté d'elle.

Booth: Tu veux faire quoi?

Parker: Juste regarder quelque chose, je pense savoir la cause de votre douleur à tous les deux.

Brennan: Ce n'est pas la peine, je le sais déjà.

Booth: Oui, moi aussi.

Parker: (élevant un peu la voix) Bon, maintenant laissez-moi faire, s'il vous plait.

Ils laissèrent leurs bras retomber, leurs main se touchèrent et se lièrent instinctivement. Parker souleva leur T-shirt à tous les deux et sourit en voyant les deux tatouages, alors que les partenaires rougissaient. L'autre allait être au courant pour ce tatouage.

Parker: J'avais raison! Les femmes d'abord, Bones.

Elle se déplaça vers Parker quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait sa main dans celle de Booth, elle la lâcha à contre cœur et regarda le tatouage de son partenaire. Le même que le sien, Brennan passa son doigt sur les contours du petit ange puis sur la petite phrase dans le cœur. Il avait un peu mal mais ne voulait surtout pas briser ce contact avec ELLE, celle qu'il aime depuis longtemps.

Parker: Papa, tu veux voir celui de Bones?

Brennan: (Tenant son T-shirt pour ne pas montrer son tatouage) Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Booth: Bones, je vous ai laissé voir le mien alors laissez-moi voir le votre.

Il posa tendrement sa main sur celle de Brennan qui ne lâcha pas prise. Booth s'approcha de son oreille, tenant toujours la main.

Booth: S'il te plait Temperance.

Elle lâcha prise étonnée par ce qu'il venait de dire, il l'avait tutoyé et appelé par son prénom, elle devait rêver. Lui aussi marqua le contour de l'ange avec son doigt en effleurant sa peau ce qui la fit frissonner. Une main attrapa la sienne puis l'ange disparut, sous sa main Booth ne sentait plus le tatouage mais une peau lisse, douce avec un petit creux, son nombril. Il avait désormais la main sur son ventre, il sentit des mains se poser sur son torse, il releva la tête. Elle était là tout prés de lui, ses yeux bleu-gris dans les siens, rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent en un tendre et passionné baiser.


End file.
